


Не оставляй меня

by Tayash



Series: Пустынная серия [1]
Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band), Travis Japan
Genre: Dark Past, Desert AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash





	Не оставляй меня

Кентаро выглядывает в открытое окно на сгущающиеся сумерки. С берега тянет солью и влажным теплым песком после недавнего дождя, вероятно, последнего в этом сезоне. В какой-то степени он этому рад, можно будет выбраться наружу, не утопая в грязи и не проваливаясь в размякший песок по щиколотку. Можно будет отправиться к морю и смотреть на закат до тех пор, пока солнце не утонет в темных водах, блеснув напоследок густым золотом. В конце концов, можно будет перебраться подальше от остальных жителей, которые в преддверии сезона ветров и так начинают на него коситься с долей неприязни.

Он задергивает штору и задумывается на несколько минут, отчего его лицо застывает маской грусти и тоски по чему-то утраченному, но он быстро сбрасывает наваждение и принимается за сборы. Если наутро подует ветер, он должен будет оставить город на долгие несколько месяцев, пока его не заполнят толпы путешественников, на пути которых будут лежать эти земли.

Кентаро не смыкает глаз всю ночь, наполняя рюкзак необходимыми вещами. Их немного, но он тщательно продумывает каждую из них, не желая в случае чего возвращаться в город и попадаться жителям на глаза. Он собирает одежду (плащ с серебряной пряжкой у горла – давний подарок, который он будет носить, наверное, до полного истления), несколько мешочков с монетами и оружие, пряча его как можно тщательней, под спину.

Штора едва заметно колышется, и Кентаро напрягается. Он всегда боится, что под окнами могут быть недоброжелатели, он никому не доверяет в городе, хотя ему доверяют все. Только всё меняется на один сезон, и Кентаро становится изгоем. Он не винит их за страх и за желание быть в безопасности, но порой ему всё же обидно, совсем немного, да и колет это чувство не сильно, но оно иногда появляется.

Рассвет врывается в дома с первыми острыми лучами и теплым порывом ветра, и Кентаро, закинув рюкзак на плечи и надев длинный плащ с широким капюшоном, скрывающим лицо, садится на бесшумный гравитационный мотоцикл, скрываясь в вихре песка.

***

Ветер срывает капюшон еще в самом начале пути и треплет волосы. Кентаро наклоняется ниже и вжимается в гладкую поверхность мотоцикла. Глаза защищены очками, но на зубах скрипит песок, он же царапает горло, но Кентаро думает лишь о том, что совсем скоро он доберется до места и поспит, если, конечно, снова не будут мучить кошмары.

Он даже издалека видит чужой транспорт и сбрасывает скорость, чтобы поднимать меньше пыли в воздух и быть менее заметным. В окрестностях никого, но Кентаро останавливается с противоположной стороны от чужаков. Он тратит пару минут, снимая очки, стягивая с плеч рюкзак и оставляя их на ручке мотоцикла, а потом достает любимый короткий пневматик. Снова набрасывает капюшон на голову, пряча на всякий случай лицо.

Обувь на мягкой подошве заглушает шаги, и Кентаро поднимается по лестнице абсолютно бесшумно, держа оружие наготове. Еще никогда прежде в его доме не появлялось чужаков в сезон ветров, и это настораживает.

Первые два этажа оказываются пусты, и чем выше поднимается Кентаро, тем сильнее бьется сердце в груди. Он не знает, сколько их, не знает, вооружены ли они, но точно знает, что не позволит никому вторгаться без разрешения на свою территорию.

Трехэтажное здание стоит наполовину в воде, и волны с каждым годом все сильнее подмывают фундамент. Однажды он не выдержит общего веса и рухнет, но Кентаро надеется, что не застанет этого. Ему нравится это место с зияющими дырами вместо одной стены, выходящими как раз на солнечную после полудня сторону. Отсюда видны самые красивые закаты.

Он тихо поднимается на последний этаж. В одном из проемов, спиной к нему сидит чужак. Кентаро не знает, парень это или девушка – на нем тоже плащ, скрадывающий фигуру – но почему-то ощущает странное покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Быстро сокращая расстояние, он приставляет дуло к затылку, и незнакомец едва заметно вздрагивает.

 - Не дергайся, - шипит голос за спиной, а шею царапает острое лезвие. Кентаро всё же просчитался – чужаков двое, и он явно не в выигрышном положении. – Мы не хотим крови. Просто опусти оружие и дам нам уйти.

 - Вы на моей территории и смеете мне угрожать? – шипит Кентаро в ответ, не обращая внимания, что лезвие впивается в кожу на пару миллиметров глубже. – Я таких наглецов ещё не встречал.

 - Мы здесь проездом, нам просто нужно перекантоваться, - говорит всё тот же голос за спиной, а Кентаро упрямо смотрит в затылок чужака перед собой. – Мы не хотим кровопролития.

 Кентаро хмыкает. Не хотят, как же! Этот нахал чуть горло ему не вскрыл.

 - Мюто, довольно. Он прав, мы без разрешения вторглись, - говорит второй незнакомец, и Кентаро думает, что «Мюто» немного странное имя, а вот голос первого,… словно призрак из прошлого. Пневматик со звонким стуком падает на пол.

 

***

Кентаро открывает глаза, и некоторое время пялится на водную рябь, отражающуюся на потолке. Потом резко садится и оглядывается по сторонам, но не видит никого из чужаков. Неужели сбежали? Он проводит ладонью по шее и ощущает под пальцами повязку. Где-то под ребрами тоненько колет совесть, но Кентаро отмахивается. Сначала бросаются с ножом, а потом оказывают заботу – не слишком дружелюбно. О том, кто первым приставил к затылку оружие, он предпочитает не думать.

Кентаро понимает, что сейчас нужно проверить, на месте ли транспорт и всё остальное, но не может. Голос неизвестного звучит в голове так отчетливо, так звонко, что виски начинают неприятно ныть, и он сдавливает их пальцами.

 - Этого не может быть, этого не может быть, - раз за разом повторяет он, пока не забывается. Кентаро не знает, сколько прошло времени, но солнце греет лучами открытую сторону, значит уже за полдень. Горло дерет от песка и сухости.

Запасы воды обнаруживаются нетронутыми, значит чужаки их либо не нашли, либо решили не брать. Интересно, они действительно рассчитывали, как выразился один из них «перекантоваться» и пойти дальше? Пришли они явно с юго-запада, из теплых дорогих стран, там таких много. Единственный отсюда путь на северо-восток либо по морю, либо через пустыню, но неужели они не знают, что сейчас там миграция песчаных скатов? Неужели они не знают, что на ближайшие пару месяцев проход в ту сторону закрыт? И неожиданно в голову закрадывается мысль «а если и правда не знают?».

Кентаро злится. Злится на себя, потому что глупая произошла ситуация, когда он хлопнулся в обморок. Злится на этих чужаков, поселивших в его разуме совершенно ненужные мысли. Особенно злится на одного из них, чей голос разбередил старые раны.

Резкий порыв ветра заставляет его обернуться. Он слышит нашептывания, недоступные другим. Он слышит звуки, принесенные отовсюду, и есть среди них один…

Кентаро бежит по ступенькам вниз, натягивает на плечи рюкзак и защищает глаза от песка, а спустя мгновение мчится на восток, откуда прилетел крик о помощи. Крик того самого незнакомца с голосом из прошлого.

 

***

Он летит, ориентируясь лишь на звуки, на тихие перешептывания ветра и почему-то боится, что не успеет. Ему очень важно найти чужаков раньше пустынных карателей. Этим всё равно, кого они поймают на своем пути – они заберут всё, что найдут ценного, и если очень повезет, отпустят на все четыре стороны подыхать от жары и жажды.

Звуки усиливаются, и Кентаро даже различает голос второго, что едва не перерезал ему горло. Тревога становится почти ощутимой, он сжимает губы в тонкую полосу и выжимает скорость на максимум.

Тормозит он за пару десятков метров, резко, взметнув в воздух песчаную пыль, и понимает – без боя ему не обойтись. Ветер нашептывает множеством голосов, но в такой завесе он опасается, что ранит чужаков.

Он делает плавное движение ладонью, и песок оседает, раскрашивая одежду солнечным оттенком. Перед ним восемь вооруженных карателей, но они нисколько не напуганы, даже наоборот – расслаблены. За много лет они запомнили принципы и знают, что в первый день сезона ветров можно делать что угодно – им за это ничего не грозит.

 - Зачем пожаловал к нам, Дитя Ветра? – один из карателей выходит вперед на пару шагов и дружелюбно разводит руки.

 - У вас двое чужаков, отпустите их! – говорит Кентаро в ответ. Он расстегивает плащ, бросая его на гравитационный мотоцикл, снимает рюкзак и очки, бросив их под ноги, и отряхивает волосы густого медного оттенка от песчаной пыли.

 - Эээ, нет, друг. Сегодня первый день сезона ветров, и мы их поймали. Ты не имеешь права ничего от нас требовать. Мы их продадим и получим за это деньги. И ты нам не помеха, ты не нарушишь свои многолетние принципы.

 - Если вы немедленно их отпустите, я сохраню вам жизнь, - Кентаро игнорирует его болтовню. Он неожиданно серьезно настроен ради незнакомцев, имен которых даже не знает. Но ради голоса… ради того, чтобы узнать, кому он принадлежит, он готов поступиться даже принципами и плевать, что за этим последует. – Если же нет,… этот песок станет вашими могилами!

Кентаро отчасти рад, что его угрозу воспринимают всерьез, ощериваясь десятком клинков. Он чувствует странное, будоражащее тело волнение и кончики пальцев вновь начинает покалывать. Песок вокруг его ног медленно закручивается спиралью.

Он видит за спинами карателей чужаков в плащах со спущенными капюшонами. Один типичный южанин со смуглой кожей, высокими скулами и темно-русыми короткими волосами, другой (он всё же оказывается парнем) наоборот, больше походит своей бледностью на северянина, хотя песочного цвета волосы явно крашены не единожды. При взгляде на него у Кентаро неприятно сжимается сердце – от жалости, потому что мальчишка напуган.

Их всех накрывает песчаной волной.

Кентаро слушает голос ветра, подсказывающий, куда бить, но всё равно боится зацепить чужаков. Ему хватает пятнадцати минут, чтобы разделаться со всеми, и лениво ведёт рукой. Песок оседает на волосах и одежде, и Кентаро почти задыхается от пыли, на негнущихся ногах приближаясь к мальчишке.

Южанин слепо смотрит в бесцветное небо, разукрашивая песок алой кровью из перерезанного горла. Ему уже не помочь.

 - Надо отсюда убираться, - говорит Кентаро, хватая мальчишку под руку и пытаясь поднять с колен. – Твой охранник мёртв, а ты пока ещё жив, вставай!

 - Нет,… я должен, должен отправить его в последний путь с почестями, - срывающимся голосом кричит парень, не желая выпускать из рук его ладонь. – Так будет правильно!

Кентаро сердится. Как можно быть таким упрямым? Радовался бы, что сам жив остался! Он рывком отталкивает мальчишку от погибшего, в воздух поднимается столб песка и пыли и обрушивается вниз, скрывая под собой южанина.

 - Да хранят тебя, Мюто, духи пустыни, - устало шепчет Кентаро и поворачивается к своему теперь уже спутнику. – Вставай, у меня нет времени с тобой нянчиться!

Чужак, имени которого Кентаро до сих пор не знает, выглядит потрясённым. Видимо, в его краях к умершим относятся с большим почтением, нежели здесь. Но, тем не менее, он в пустыне, где на каждом шагу может подстерегать опасность, и здесь уважение проявляют несколько иначе.

 - Послушай ты! – Кентаро начинает закипать, и с трудом держит себя в руках. – У тебя два варианта: либо ты поднимаешь свой зад и едешь со мной, либо торчишь тут, дожидаясь очередных карателей, которые дай бог, подарят тебе такую же легкую смерть, как у него! -  он машет куда-то в сторону и резко развернувшись, идёт к своему гравитационному мотоциклу.

Рюкзак давит на плечи и кажется невероятно тяжелой ношей, но Кентаро напрочь это игнорирует, всё ещё пытаясь справиться с неизвестно откуда взявшейся злостью. У него дрожат руки, а ладони горят так, словно их обдало раскаленным паром. Он набрасывает плащ на плечи, щелкая пряжкой, и поднимает защитные очки. Спустя секунду Кентаро готов рвануть отсюда, но что-то заставляет его обернуться. Мальчишка стоит в паре шагов с каменным лицом.

Он протягивает очки:

 - Надень и держись за меня крепче. Не хочу искать тебя по всей пустыне, если свалишься.

 

***

Кентаро понимает, что с ним что-то не так, когда за вечер дважды темнеет в глазах и одолевает слабость почти до потери сознания. Ему невыносимо хочется спать, а ладони так и продолжают гореть, будто от ожогов. Он не знает, что происходит, и не знает, к кому обратиться. Мальчишка доверия не вызывает, и не факт, что сможет помочь, а Кентаро привык полагаться только на себя.

Он набирает в железную кружку воды – его тошнит даже от вида еды -  мир перед глазами переворачивается и темнеет.

 

***

Он садится резко, до головокружения и тошноты, лижущей горло. На глазах выступают слёзы от боли, пронзающей спину, и Кентаро протяжно стонет, пытаясь не утонуть в захлестнувших его ощущениях.

На пустыню опускается бархатная ночь, и лунный свет заливает здание, перекатываясь серебристой дорожной на волнах.

 - Стой-стой, тебе нельзя так резко… - врывается в сознание такой знакомый, но в то же время чужой голос, и Кентаро поворачивает голову.

 - Ты…

 - Да, я, - торопливо отвечают ему и осторожно придерживают за плечи. – Ты потерял сознание и, судя по всему, сильно ушибся, падая. Можешь сказать, где болит?

Кентаро бормочет что-то непонятное, смаргивая слёзы. Чужие руки на плечах кажутся холодными на его раскаленном теле и приносящими успокоение.

 - Везде, - выдыхает он и снова почти теряет сознание, приваливаясь плечом к мальчишке. Слёзы застилают глаза, а боль распространяется по телу волнами, то отступая, то захлестывая собой. – Везде больно… ты…

 - Тайга, - голос мальчишки звучит несколько обиженно. – Зови меня Тайга.

Этот голос снова напоминает о прошлом, но теперь Кентаро отчетливо слышит разницу: у мальчишки он выше, звонче и под него хочется засыпать, слушая сказки.

Тайга ловко справляется с ремнями на рубашке Кентаро и осторожно помогает снять её. Кентаро жарко, он словно горит на кострище, а руки Тайги на самом деле прохладные, пахнущие чем-то вязким, похожим на хурму, которую Кентаро пробовал пару раз в сезон путешествий. Он так и сидит, привалившись плечом к мальчишке, пока тот растирает мягкими движениями спину от самой поясницы до сведенных лопаток, похожих на спрятанные под кожей крылья.

Боль медленно, но верно затухает, перестает быть невыносимо острой. Тайга ещё раз бережно ведет пальцами вдоль позвоночника и замирает.

 - Посиди так немного, оно должно впитаться. А потом надо поспать. И… прости за это, - он легко касается повязки на шее и почти сразу же убирает руку.

Кентаро устало кивает головой. Он не хочет ни о чем думать, в кои то веки он не хочет принимать решений, а хочет, чтобы о нем просто позаботились. Хотя бы раз в жизни. Кентаро засыпает, не меняя позы и с мыслями, что к нему возвращаются почти забытые чувства.

 

***

Утро наступает неожиданно.

Кентаро с удивлением отмечает, что от вчерашнего тошнотворного состояния осталось лишь легкое напоминание, что не может не радовать, хотя он и не понимает, зачем мальчишке было ему помогать. А ещё он несколько смущён, что предстал перед новым знакомым в таком весьма расклеенном виде. Тайга обнаруживается рядом – он умиротворенно посапывает, свернувшись калачиком под своим же плащом. На босой ноге, выглядывающей из-под накидки, под острой косточкой золотом выбито солнце с шестью волнистыми лучами. Кентаро грустно улыбается, наблюдая за ним пару минут, после чего поднимается и как можно тише спускается вниз, проверить транспорт.

Имя Тайги вертится на языке всё утро, Кентаро мысленно проговаривает его сотни раз, будто пытаясь понять, почему оно кажется странно знакомым.

\- Тайга, Тайга, Тайга, Тай-га…, - бормочет под нос Кентаро, прячась в тень, когда солнце начинает нещадно жечь затылок. – Откуда я могу тебя знать? Почему мне кажется, что я о тебе уже слышал?

Тайга появляется спустя пару часов, взлохмаченный, заспанный и с покрасневшими глазами – Кентаро думает, наверняка полночи ревел. Он проходит мимо, не замечая никого, и скрывается из виду, а Кентаро решает следовать за ним.

Парень сидит на камнях, стянув плащ с плеча и закатав рукав тонкой рубашки выше локтя. Он ранен, а морская вода нещадно щиплет. Кентаро думает, неужели Тайга такой болван? Нельзя было сказать?

 - Дай посмотрю, - говорит Кентаро, подходя со спины. Мальчишка пугается столь неожиданного появления, но не спорит и протягивает руку. Сердце Кентаро ухает куда-то вниз. Он его задел. – Почему не сказал сразу?

 - Не хотел тебя беспокоить, думал, моя мазь поможет, но…

 Кентаро вздыхает.

 - Это песчаная рана, она заживает сама и очень долго. И кстати морская вода может сильно навредить. Пошли, - он хватает Тайгу под руку и тащит за собой.

 - Ты колешься, - тихо признаётся мальчишка, пытаясь не отставать от быстрого шага. – Под пальцами колешься.

Кентаро игнорирует его бормотание и не верит, потому что эти ощущения не проявлялись вот уже почти полтора года – с тех самых пор как случайные путешественники занесли в их края болезнь, подкосившую многих, слишком многих. В том числе и ту, которую он любил.

 

***

 - Ты не южанин, как твой охранник, - заводит разговор Кентаро, пока промывает рану запасами чистой дождевой воды. – Как тебя занесло в те края? Судя по татуировке на ноге, ты из Солнечного гарема.

Они сидят на полу в окружении повязок и мисок с водой. В руках у Кентаро игла с шелковой нитью, но Тайге даже не страшно. Он только морщится, когда она прокалывает кожу.

 - Он был мне не охранником, а другом, - поправляет Тайга. – Когда мне было десять, меня продали в рабство. Солнечный гарем конечная остановка. До этого меня перепродавали ещё несколько раз. Откуда ты знаешь про Солнечный гарем? – интересуется он, а после добавляет смущенно, - и… я до сих пор не знаю, как тебя зовут.

 - Кентаро, - он поднимает глаза и чуть улыбается. Игла оставляет еще несколько стежков, и парень завязывает концы нити аккуратным узелком. – Знаешь, в сезон путешествий через пустыню проходят тысячи людей с разных концов света. Они рассказывают много удивительных историй, рассказывают о местах, откуда пришли и куда направляются. Так что я много чего знаю.

Он перевязывает рану быстро и уверенно, и Тайга думает, что ему, наверное, это не впервой. Но спрашивать он почему-то не решается. Закончив, Кентаро поднимается и убирает всё по местам. Тайга же продолжает сидеть, только вытягивает затекшие от долгого нахождения в одной позе, ноги.

 - Знаешь о Морозной долине? – спрашивает Тайга, а Кентаро от неожиданности роняет миску, тут же извиняясь. – Что-то не так?

 - Нет, просто… неожиданное упоминание, - быстро отвечает он и продолжает раскладывать лекарские принадлежности по полкам. - Это небольшое по численности поселение далеко на севере, где в период анабиоза выпадает очень много снега. Я встречал всего одного человека из того края.

 - Уже двух, - уточняет Тайга и смущённо проводит ладонью по волосам, приглаживая их. – Я тоже оттуда.

Кентаро не хочет в это верить. Он не хочет думать, что в его жизни появились двое из таких далеких краев случайно. Это определенно не так, в этом был какой-то смысл, который он никак не мог ухватить.

 - Когда меня продали в Солнечный гарем, то запретили даже вспоминать о семье. Прошло много лет, я их больше не видел, хотя однажды получил письмо от сестры. Она просила бежать и найти её, а у меня не было возможности. Может теперь мне удастся с ней увидеться где-нибудь.

Кентаро набирает в грудь больше воздуха и задает такой важный для него самого вопрос:

 - Как её зовут?

Тайга поднимает глаза и смотрит из-под выкрашенной челки как-то слишком внимательно, насквозь. Кентаро кажется, будто он уже знает ответ, ему кажется, будто Тайга прочитает его мысли и…

 - У неё странное имя, - говорит Тайга медленно, словно подбирает слова. Как будто ему непривычно об этом говорить. – Она родилась еще до того, как родители перебрались в Морозную долину с запада. Скайблу.

Кентаро облегченно выдыхает. Он аккуратно сматывает оставшиеся повязки и убирает их в нишу на стене, пока Тайга продолжает что-то говорить о своей семье. Кентаро особо не слушает – свою он совсем не помнит.

 - … долго не мог выговорить и просто подобрал удобный мне аналог. Так из Аозоры она стала Сорой.

В глазах Кентаро вновь темнеет, а желудок судорожно сжимается, грозя выплюнуть то немногое, что удалось впихнуть в себя с утра. Он думает только о том, как бы снова не грохнуться в обморок от сказанного – таких случайностей точно не бывает.

 - Оставь меня одного на время, - тихо шепчет Кентаро, продолжая стоять спиной к мальчишке. Дыхание сбивается где-то под горлом. Тайга молчит, а повернуться у Кентаро не хватает мужества.

Длинные худые руки смыкаются на талии, а подбородок тяжело опускается на плечо. Дыхание приятно щекочет кожу.

 - Ты же её знаешь.

Тайга не спрашивает, он уверен в этом. Столь резкая перемена случается уже во второй раз (первый раз был в пустыне после боя), это пугает Кентаро, но он продолжает неподвижно стоять. У него шумит в ушах, заглушая то, что говорит Тайга, превращая его речь в непонятный шелест высушенных листьев, перекатывающихся по раскаленному песку.

 - Оставь меня, - снова срывается с губ шепот, а ладони обжигает резко и внезапно, заставляя дернуться. – Тайга, пожалуйста, оставь меня одного. И… не меняйся так внезапно, не надо.

Сначала исчезает тяжесть с плеча, а после прохладные руки соскальзывают с талии, задержавшись чуть дольше положенного, и Кентаро слышит удаляющиеся шаги мальчишки. Он сползает на пол по шершавой стене, чувствуя, как местами сдирает кожу, но не обращает на эту ерунду внимания. Он слышал, что в Солнечном гареме обучают контролю над эмоциями, что ради этого подвергают ужасным пыткам, но не думал, что когда-либо столкнется с кем-то прошедшим через этот ад. Очевидно, что-то пошло не так, иначе бы Тайга не ревел над смертью друга. Очевидно, его недоучили или он сам не захотел этого, и поэтому сбежал. В голове стучит всего одна мысль, и она, пожалуй, самая пугающая – его будут искать. А когда найдут, либо заберут обратно, либо убьют, получив сопротивление. Когда его найдут – это всего лишь вопрос времени.

Кентаро внезапно приходит в себя и вскакивает на ноги. Он понимает, что сейчас очень важно найти Тайгу и не дать ему сделать глупость. Желудок протестует на резкие движения, но Кентаро его игнорирует, хватая на ходу пневматик и спускаясь по ступенькам. Ветер подсказывает, куда бежать.

  - Отойди от мотоцикла, - цедит Кентаро сквозь зубы, ступая на горячий песок и поднимая пневматик на уровне груди. На лице Тайги застыло отсутствующее, безразличное выражение. – Сейчас же!

 - Я возвращаюсь.

 - Так быстро отказываешься от всего? Возьми себя в руки!

 - Я возвращаюсь, - повторяет Тайга, и это окончательно выводит из себя Кентаро. Он грубо хватает мальчишку и, вывернув руку, отталкивает, защищая транспорт – тот падает на колени, но тут же поднимается - а Кентаро снова поднимает оружие, направляя дуло прямо Тайге в сердце.

 - Вернешься, и твое желание увидеть сестру исчезнет навсегда. Вернешься, и смерть твоего друга будет абсолютно напрасной. Вернешься, и…

Кентаро замолкает, потому что не может закончить фразу. Потому что она из тех слов, которые ему даются с трудом и которые он так и не смог сказать в нужное время.

 - Я возвращаюсь. Ты либо меня отпустишь, либо убьешь, - равнодушный голос злит Кентаро еще сильнее, упрямство этого мальчишки раздражает до такой степени, что хочется его ударить, привести в чувство и не дать забыть, от чего он бежит.

Тайга подходит вплотную и пневматик упирается ему в грудь. Ему не страшно, ему безразлично. Зато Кентаро впервые испытывает страх – убить в упор человека, которого спасал? Он к такому не готов.

 - Я не могу, - выдыхает он, опуская пневматик. Переступить через себя оказывается слишком сложно. - Вали с миром, но в задницу.

Он разворачивается и уходит, оставляя Тайгу жариться на солнце. Он не видит, как мальчишка меняется в лице и как на пыльных щеках светлеют мокрые дорожки слёз.

 

***

Они не разговаривают долго и предпочитают избегать общества друг друга. Тайга часто сидит на третьем этаже в проеме и смотрит на море. Он чувствует себя виноватым, вот только не может просто подойти к Кентаро и извиниться. Ему кажется, что это будет странно и неуместно, да и сам Кентаро не горит желанием общаться. Впрочем, голодать тоже не дает, всегда оставляя на видном месте что-нибудь съедобное.

Кентаро оказывается на удивление упрямым, и даже с наступлением ночи Тайга ни разу не видит, чтобы он ночевал где-то поблизости. Тайга думает, что он либо на нижних этажах, либо выбирается куда-то ещё, но от этих мыслей становится неуютно, ведь тогда получается, что Тайга ночует совершенно один без какого-либо оружия и защиты.

Тайга просыпается среди ночи и принимает сидячую позу – ноги замерзли от ночного ветра, и он зябко поджимает пальцы. На потолке и стенах мерцает лунная дорожка, а в полуметре от самого Тайги спит Кентаро, свернувшись почти калачиком и подложив под голову руку в качестве подушки. Тайга думает, что во сне он кажется совсем беззащитным и на удивление милым.

 - Что ты делаешь? – сонно бормочет Кентаро, когда Тайга несильно толкает его в плечо. Он трет глаза и хмуро смотрит снизу вверх. – Чего надо?

 - Чего-чего, - бурчит мальчишка и двигается, освобождая нагретое на тонком матрасе место. - Сюда иди, - он хлопает ладонью рядом с собой, а потом тихо добавляет, - холодно же…

Кентаро перебирается ближе, но все равно ложится спиной к Тайге и больше не разговаривает. Тайга старается улечься так, чтобы не касаться его лишний раз, но длинные руки просто некуда деть. Кентаро это скоро надоедает и он наощупь тянется за спину, хватает Тайгу за острое запястье и перекидывает его руку через себя, тут же разжимая ладонь.

 - Спи давай, хватит вертеться.

 

***

Тайга открывает глаза с рассветом и на пару секунд задерживает дыхание. Кажется невероятно странным, что Кентаро тихо сопит ему в ключицы и прижимает холодные стопы к его таким же холодным ногам. У Тайги за ночь сбивается рубашка, и он ощущает на коже холодные чужие пальцы.

Ему интересно, можно ли это считать примирением или придется и дальше строить из себя обиженных и делать вид, что ночью ничего не было? Ему хочется первого и по большей части потому, что общество Кентаро приятное и уютное. Рядом с ним Тайга чувствует себя в безопасности и чувствует, что готов защитить его, если понадобится. Тайга понимает, что просто хочет быть рядом с ним.

Он обнимает Кентаро и проваливается в полудрему, ощущая дыхание на коже. Чужое тело слишком близко, пахнет морем, теплым песком и чем-то сладковато-терпким, и Тайга невольно думает о том, о чем не следовало бы, а в груди раздувается что-то новое, неизвестное, и, достигнув своего предела, лопается, разливаясь по телу горячими волнами. Щеки мальчишки чуть заметно краснеют, становится слишком жарко, но он только сильнее прижимает к себе Кентаро и засыпает.

 

***

Кентаро просыпается медленно, словно его вытягивают из зыбучих песков сантиметр за сантиметром. Он собирает по кусочкам паззл, осознавая, что на нем чужие руки, что рядом вообще кто-то чужой и на удивление горячий. Он понимает, что замерзли ноги, и инстинктивно прижимает их к чему-то теплому рядом. А чуть позже до Кентаро доходит, что рядом с ним спит мальчишка Тайга.

Он дергается, пытаясь аккуратно выползти из объятий (ему это удается), и садится, подтягивая колени к груди. Сердце бьется быстрее обычного, а ладонь снова обжигает, коротко и несильно. Кентаро решает больше не ложиться спать в такой опасной близости к Тайге, и намеревается заняться обычными делами.

 - Не уходи, - сонно шепчет в спину Тайга и на запястье смыкаются тонкие бледные, в сравнении с его загорелой кожей, пальцы. – Кентаро… не оставляй меня одного.

 - Я вернусь, - отвечает он после недолгого молчания и в голову закрадывается мысль, что это будет правильно. Что надо было с самого начала так делать, а не прятаться.  – Обещаю.

 

***

Они сидят на берегу и наблюдают, как небо превращается из золотисто-оранжевого в пронзительное фиолетовое. Теплый ветер треплет волосы и нашептывает что-то отстраненно-успокаивающее. Тайга сжимает перевязанную руку и плачет, слушая от Кентаро рассказы о Соре, об их знакомстве и о том, как они чуть не убили друг друга в первую встречу. Слушает о том, как они друг к другу привыкали и как однажды стали настолько близки, что не могли представить жизни друг без друга. Кентаро рассказывает столько всего связанного с сестрой Тайги, что мальчишке становится немного завидно – он знает о Соре меньше.

 - У вас так похожи голоса, - говорит Кентаро, нервно заламывая пальцы. – Я сначала подумал, что…

 - … что я это она. Я так сильно её напоминаю, и поэтому ты пытаешься оградиться, - заканчивает Тайга и шмыгает носом. У него никого не осталось, он не может, да уже и не хочет возвращаться в Солнечный гарем, но не знает, позволит ли Кентаро остаться с ним. Тайга поворачивает голову, на щеках блестят в закатных лучах влажные дорожки. – Ты плачешь.

 - Нет…

Тайга протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев щеки, стирая слезу, и Кентаро словно приходит в себя, на пару мгновений закрывая лицо ладонями. Неожиданно Тайга сворачивается у его ног и кладет голову на его колени. Ему все равно как это выглядит со стороны.

 - Можно я останусь?

Кентаро тепло улыбается и проводит пальцами по светлым волосам со лба на макушку, собирая их в импровизированный хвостик. В груди теплится надежда - он сможет сказать то, что не смог озвучить Соре.

 - Ты опять колешься, - ворчит мальчишка, и теперь Кентаро понимает, что сила, потерянная после смерти Соры вернулась. Сила исцелять, ведь с появлением Тайги все его старые раны окончательно затянулись. – Ну, так что?

 - Не оставляй меня. Никогда.


End file.
